Rick
Rick is a friendly and energetic hamster that befriends Kirby. Second only to Ribbon, Rick is arguably the most well known of the helpers Kirby has had over the years. Rick first appeared alongside Coo and Kine in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Whereas Coo and Kine are most helpful in the air and in the water, Rick was best suited for land. Also the name Rick is derived from riku, a Japanese word for land. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Rick met his match- Nago the cat. The two were both skilled at trekking the land. Nowadays, Rick has simply been reduced to small cameos. He appeared with Coo and Kine in Kirby's Star Stacker, and a statue in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby Super Star Ultra. Rick also appeared as a collectible Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Physical Appearance Rick is a round little hamster. He has white fur with small patches of orange on him. The orange patches are most noticeable on his head and on his back. He has little pink feet and a small, pink, button-shaped nose. A real hamster would have pink hands, but Rick does not. Rick is almost twice the size as Kirby, so he can't fit into smaller places and tight passageways. He can also jump from wall to wall and crush enemies with his astounding girth. Like Kirby, Rick can inhale enemies (This was later changed to stuffing the enemy into his mouth). However, Rick is unable to harness the power to hold his breath to float like Kirby. Rick can be used to jump on walls. In Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby earns Rick's trust and friendship when he saves him from a horde of mini-bosses. Rick is able to withstand treacherous terrain and doesn't skid on slippery platforms such as ice. Like the rest of Kirby's friends in this game, Rick can merge abilities with Kirby to make stronger ones: * Burning: Rapid Fireballs (Fire) * Cutter: Kirby Boomerang * Ice: Snowman Snowfall * Needle: Porcupine Back * Parasol: Balancing Act * Spark: Beam Attack * Stone: Rolling Rock Kirby's Dream Land 3 Rick has gained several new abilities, such as jumping from wall to wall. His inhaling technique however, was replaced by the power to stomp enemies flat. Instead of inhaling enemies, Rick charges forward with his gaping mouth wide open. This game also introduces Rick's love interest- Pick. For transportation Kirby sits on Rick's back for a ride. Rick can once again combine his abilities with Kirby: * Burning: Rapid Fireballs (Fire) * Clean: Tiny Duster * Cutter: Kirby Boomerang * Ice: Snowman Snowfall * Needle: Porcupine Back * Parasol: Balancing Act * Spark: Beam * Stone: Rolling Rock ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards The ability Stone Friends allows Kirby to turn into a stone Rick. He acts like he normally does, but without an ability to use. Kirby Canvas Curse Rick appears in Paint Panic as one of the paintings Paint Roller draws. In the anime In the anime, Rick's once semi-important role has been reduced greatly. Rick quite isn't an acquaintance of Kirby, nor do the two really interact all that much. Rick lives in Whispy Woods Forest inside the roots of the great tree Acore. Rick shows no change in personality though. He also speaks with an Australian voice in the dub. Despite his lack of appearances in the episodes, Rick has still appeared more than any of the other animals, let alone the animal helpers, in the anime. Artwork Image:Rick.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Rickstone.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Stone) Image:Rick_Parasol.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Parasol) Image:Rickice.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Ice) Image:Rickspark.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Spark) Image:Rickneedle.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Needle) Image:Rickfire.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Burning) Image:Rickcutter.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Cutter) Image:Rick2.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Rick_laugh.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery Image:Trophy238.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Category:Allies Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Heroes Category:minor characters in the anime